


Short Cut

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya can't help but notice how much Shindou stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Cut

"Stop it." He doesn't stop. "No, really. Stop!" I smacked his hand away and he actually whimpered. "No, Shindou, stop touching my head."

He frowns. "But, Touya!" His hand started to creep closer to my head again, but I glared at him. "Sorry. It feels good. I never thought about what you'd look like with different hair, but I like this."

Self-consciously, I put my hand on the top of my head. It _was_ a lot different than the pageboy cut I'd had for years. My neck didn't yet seem to understand the lack of weight it bore and Shindou was right, it was really soft. Prickly as the ends of hair are, but soft. I hadn't really intended to get it cut this short, but I'd gone to trim my fringe yesterday since it was in my eyes and I didn't want to make time for a haircut yet, and ended up sneezing mid-cut and chopping off a considerable chunk of hair. I made time for the haircut then.

I looked back at Shindou and he was looking at me like I'd grown another head. Only, well, like I've grown a very attractive head. Just by giving him an occasional glance, I can see that he's staring at my ears and my collarbones and the sides of my neck and my jawline like they were never there before. Though, to be fair, he probably hadn't seen more than a glimpse of each of those over the years because, again, pageboy cut. Still, the concentration that he is putting into his observation is a little unnerving. The elevator we'd been waiting on finally arrived and we got on.

"Now you're staring." I was glad we were alone on the elevator, but it was really taking forever to get started.

Shindou laughed then and looked away while running a hand through his bangs. "I never really looked at your face before. You're kind of manly now."

I pushed my shoulders back infinitesimally. "I don't know what you mean."

He turned toward me and started _touching_. "Well, like, your ears." He traced a finger along the edge of my ear and ran a fingernail across my lobe. "And your jaw is kind of sharp and defined." He traced that too, but with his knuckles and caught my chin with his thumb and turned my head left to right. "Your cheekbones are kind of great, but who knew until today?"

Shindou pulled his hand away and it was all I could do not to collapse back against the elevator wall and hyperventilate. Instead, I swallowed down the sudden excess saliva in my mouth, and then his fingers were there again tracing down my throat from my Adam's apple across to one of my collarbones and he seemed to _play_ with it and then I didn't need to swallow again because my mouth had gone dry.

"What are you doing?" I asked because I really had no clue and I was starting to freak out about the fact that I wasn't freaking out.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Touching."

"Why?"

"Because it feels good, Touya. Because you're hot. You ask too many stupid questions."

My eyebrows flew up in... shock? Indignation? "And you do too much stupid touching!" Not my best retort, but said scathingly enough to count.

And then Shindou was pushing me back against the elevator wall and kissing me and it was kind of amazing and wonderful and not at all what I might have imagined a time or two that it might be.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Shindou pulled away. "No, I don't do _enough_ stupid touching. That's going to change. Also, it's really easy to see when you blush now."

I really missed my longer hair as I stepped off the elevator and everyone just stared at me. No one else was eyeing me up like Shindou had, though, so that was a relief.

Then Kuwabara Honinbou reached up and ran his hand through my hair. "A buzz cut? Feels nice."

I shuddered and raced away toward the play room.


End file.
